Spawn Demons
Spawn Demons is the North American Deadly Alliance and the Ancient Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Temple of the Ancients. The gang of the underworld demons and former members of the Old Horn Gang who fight evil cults and hellish demons led by their old arch-nemesis, Lord Betruger Maledict. Origins The Early Days Darrok Fetcher was a member of the secretive organization affiliated with the Temple of the Ancients. He was a skilled soldier with the highest rank of the order, battling the evil cult led by his old arch-nemesis, Lord Betruger Maledict. After a long battle with Lord Maledict and his evil cult, Darrok quits his job and retires from his organization for his personal reason: it was getting too old for his work. Out of the Retirement Darrok has become the old being as he resided at the old cabin with his rifle and a chainsaw. Over the years, he just simply hunting wild animals and chopping old trees while he tried to forget the past from the battlefield but it didn't worked out. Until one day, Darrok was visited by Dallas Worthhorn, a member of the Old Horn Gang, and she offered him to join the gang of retired members from the old organization that he used to work with but he rejects to join the gang and continues his peaceful retirement. However, one night later, Darrok's cabin was invaded by a pack of cult warriors but Darrok fend them off with his rifle and chainsaw as he sliced the remaining invaders in half or into pieces. The message was clear, Darrok is out of his retirement as he's going to find the Old Horn Gang. The Old Horn Gang Darrok found the hideout of the Old Horn Gang at the canyons after his long journey to find and follow the old symbol of the organization. But when he arrived, he wasn't very welcomed by Ellén Viperhorn and her crew, Tican and Tucon, Baltharaz, and Zegrad, but Darrok managed to break himself free and then they were intervened by Dallas before the confused fight started. With the differences aside and made friends with them Ellén is impressed of his old fighting skills. As they brought him into their hideout, Darrok met his old colleagues from the secretive organization: Zaudon Chainhorn, Doko Cuberhorn, and the greatest veteran member and the leader of the Old Horn Gang, Alamo Swannhorn. After his short introduction, Darrok listened to their explanation of why he was chosen because he's the only person who can defeat Lord Maledict and his army of hellish demons and the organization has been destroyed by them many years ago due to the lack of information and manpower against them with old fashion weapons. Now they're the only ones who are capable to fight Lord Maledict and his evil minions. With the explanation is very cleared to him, Darrok accept to join the gang as he will lead the team to take down Lord Maledict for good. Knee Deep into Madness Darrok and the gang went to the badlands where Lord Maledict's cult took over its territory, from the abandoned base to the ghost urban city. They decided to go to the abandoned base where they can some information about their evil plan and that's where they're going to start. Darrok, Dallas, Zaudon, Doko and Alamo went to infiltrate the abandoned base after they took out patrol unit and used their disguise as their cover. From corridor to corridor and from room to room, they've uncovered their plan: Lord Maledict was about to open the ancient gates of hell, releasing the hordes of demons. As they've uncovered their plan, they were discovered but they've managed to escape from the base as they've fought their way out with Darrok's old rifle and chainsaw but he has a new weapon, the powerful chaingun. As they've escaped from the base, they're heading to the ghost urban city. Meanwhile in the ghost urban city, Ellén and her pack followed the cult warriors to their base at the abandoned corporate building where Lord Maledict's elite stationed there. As they've entered the building without being discovered, they've infiltrated to the top floor to find the location of Lord Maledict's whereabouts. Along the way, they hunt and kill his minions in silent kills, even his evil henchmen elites. As they've reached the top floor and found the location of Lord Maledict, they were spotted by the cult warriors but they managed to escape as they insanely jumped out from the building after they throw the bomb and leave no one. (Don't worry, they use their magic to make a their landing safely on the ground.) After they've escaped from the abandoned corporate building, they met up with Darrok and the gang and they rush to the abandoned museum in downtown district where Lord Maledict and his evil minions are mainly stationed there. As they've reached the abandoned museum, they were nick in time before the unholy ceremony begins and Darrok and the gang breached through the front door as they're going to disrupt his ceremony. They've fought their way through the main and first floor then they went to the underground where the ancient gates of hell are discovered. As they've reached the gates of hell, they were too late as their nemesis, Lord Maledict went through the gate but they still have a little time to stop him as Darrok goes alone and face his nemesis once again as he entered the gate. As he entered the hellish realm, Darrok fought his old enemies once again but only this time, he used his chaingun and chainsaw, wiping out his massive foes in front of him in seconds and then he simply entered into his domain where he was expecting him. As he enter Lord Maledict's lair, he confront his old nemesis in his true form of a big head but Darrok have seen it before a long time ago as well he knows his weakness as he activated his Aura which it was unlocked a long time ago as well and battled each other at last. While battling his old nemesis, he also fought all his minions and demons that they were supposed to be released to the living realm but they didn't as Darrok finished them off and then finally when all of his enemies are dead, he finished his old nemesis off by firing his rockets on his forehead and ended his evil plan then escaped from his domain before it sealed off. As he made it to the living realm, their own task was a success, finally avenged their old organization and then they were greeted by the leader of the Temple of the Ancients, Sage Mur Proteus, and offered their sanctuary to the secret society. Darrok and the gang accept their offer as the official team member of the Ancients. His peaceful time has returned to Darrok's life but his retirement is over. Aftermath In the 21st century, Darrok and the gang were last seen in the U.S.-Mexican border where they foiled the Brotherhood of Chaos' organ smuggling operation. That brought their attention to the UN-GDI and they are now a team member of the United Nations' top secret paranormal division. Darrok and the gang are now resided in El Paso, Texas. Team Members Darrok Fetcher Leader of the gang who was once a member of the secretive organization affiliated with the Temple of the Ancients now he’s lone wonderer and a renegade. He may be old but he never back down without a fight as he wields his old rifle, chaingun and his personal favorite, chainsaw. Dallas Worthhorn The female hunter who was a member of the old organization. She's the top cult hunter who can handle any danger she encounters and also an old partner of Darrok. After her old partner retired and the organization is destroyed, Dallas survived the attack and then she was recruited by Alamo into the Old Horn Gang and convinced her old partner which she tried and now she got her old partner back. She carries her old weapon, combat shotgun, and her favorite weapon, the steel-made crossbow with various bolts such as poison, knock out, fire, and ice. Ellén Viperhorn The strong tough native female demon warrior who is hailed from the Viper Horn tribe. She has been fighting Lord Maledict's cult warriors as Ellén defending her village from being destroyed. As Lord Maledict's evil minions are retreated in defeat, Ellén was recruited by Alamo for her impressive fighting skills and lead the pack of native demons. Tican The green-purple demon who was been banished from his tribe due to his misbehavior on his rival, Tucon. As he was stumbled by his rival, they've put their differences aside and fought their common enemy when they were ambushed by Lord Maledict's minions. After their common enemy is defeated. Tican and his rival were recruited by Alamo into his gang and part of Ellén's pack. He's a skilled unarmed fighter. Tucon The yellow-red demon who was also banished from his tribe due to his misbehavior on his rival Tican. As he found his rival for their rematch, they've put their differences aside and teamed up when they were ambushed by Lord Maledict's minion. After his minions are defeated, Tucon and his rival were recruited by Alamo into his gang and part of Ellén's pack. He's the Warrior-class who is armed with sharp sword and spiked shield. Baltharaz The Minotaur demon who has the strength and guts of taking on Lord Maledict's cult warriors with his bare hands. Baltharaz was champion of his clan until they were defeated by his rival clan for their retaliation but he fights back until he stopped when he saw his rival had a family so he spared his rival's life. After he left clan for not killing his rival though it was a good deed, Baltharaz was recruited by Alamo as part of Ellén's pack. Zegrad The demon-like armadillo who was hailed from the Rolling Spike tribe. He was trained all by himself when there are no masters to train him so he studied himself by watching his only master's skills and training which he did. And then he earned the respect from his masters after he passed the trial and battled his opponent with honor and respect, amazed by his people when they saw him that no one has ever done that before. After he's free to roam the world as he pleased, Zegrad was recruited by Alamo for his incredible skills and self-trained warrior as a member of Ellén's pack. Zaudon Chainhorn The muscled hunter who was a member of the old organization. He's tough, quiet, and understandable character who has a no-nonsense feelings. After the old organization is destroyed by Lord Maledict's army, Zaudon is recruited by the Old Horn Gang and he's back in action. He carries his big chainsaw. Doko Cuberhorn The Warrior-class member who was once a soldier to the old organization. All he loves is fighting some baddies what he referred to Lord Maledict's cult warriors and demon elites. After the organization was destroyed despite his best efforts of repelling their attack, Doko is recruited by Alamo and his gang and he's once again fighting his favorite enemies, even new ones. He carries his sharp chain-halberd. Alamo Swannhorn The veteran member and the leader of the Old Horn Gang who was once an elite member of the old organization. After Darrok left to retire, Alamo survived the brutal attack from Lord Maledict and from the Old Horn Gang then recruited Dallas, Zaudon, Doko, and then Darrok (though he rejected his offer.) His weapon of choice is the double-barrel shotgun. Inspirations * Inspired from id Software's Doom. * Modeled after Hell Knights from Doom series. * Ellén Viperhorn, Tican, Tucon, Baltharaz and Zegrad are modeled after some demon enemies from SNES game, Spawn. * Darrok's chainsaw has the name of UV Tyson, named after Compent-N Speedrunning category for Doom and Doom 2 while Zaudon's chainsaw has the name of TNT, named after a one half of Final Doom. Category:Database Category:North American Deadly Alliance Category:Ancient Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Temple of the Ancients